


Coffee?

by JustFunctionality



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFunctionality/pseuds/JustFunctionality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Magnus just being shy about his crush!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Magnus watched the boy from slightly lidded eyes, following him as he weaved his way around the coffee shop.  
The boy- well, man really, somewhere between 16 and twenty, was dark haired, with glowing blue eyes. He smiled at his customers, taking their orders in a white notebook, cracking jokes, laughing.  
Magnus felt something churn in his stomach as a woman placed her hand on the dark haired ravens’ arm. What was this feeling? Hunger? Need? Jealousy, even?  
Magnus raised his coffee cup to his lips, only to realize that he had already finished it. Magnus tapped his finger against the rim of the white mug nervously as the stranger he’d been watching for days came towards him.  
Up close, Magnus could see the tattoos that swirled up his arm, dark marks that hinted at a moody mind.  
The boy smiled as Magnus read his name tag. Alec. The boy offered his hand, and Magnus stupidly shook it, marveling at the feel of cool fingers enclosed around his own.  
Magnus quickly let go of go of Alec’s hand, at his confused face. His touch still tingled around Magnus’ fingers.  
“Uh, the cup,” said Alec, jolting Magnus out of his reverie.  
“Pardon?” Magnus replied, bewildered.  
Alec indicated towards the cup that Magnus was gripping. “The cup. You’re done with it?”  
“Oh!” Magnus’ eyes widened as he proffered the cup to Alec. “My apologies.”  
Alec smiled and moved on, and right now, this was enough. This was more then enough.


	2. City Of Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Magnus being shy about his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I said this, but this is an AU.... Sorry for just stopping here! I'll write more soon, my legion of warriors!

Magnus stepped into the coffee shop, City of Coffee. He craned his neck as he searched for the familiar mop of raven hair.  
Magnus stumbled forward as someone elbowed him from behind.  
“Magnus. Move,” said Jace in his damned arrogant way.  
Magnus elbowed him back as they found an empty table and plopped down.  
Jace flicked gold hair out of his eyes as he leaned forward, his chin resting on his palms.  
“So,” Jace smirked. “Who is it?”  
“Who’s what?” Magnus replied, fiddling with one of his numerous bracelets.  
“Why did you drag me here? Unless there’s some girl, or guy, you wouldn’t have forced me to come.”  
Magnus met Jace’s sullen look sharply. “Don’t do that, Jace. Don’t assume that I’m a freaking-”  
“Whore?” Jace offered. “But seriously. Why am I here?”  
Magnus glared at Jace, and threw a packet of sugar at him. “How’s Simon?” Magnus asked, quickly and effectively changing the subject.  
Jace’s cheeks colored rapidly. “He’s fine, with Jordan right now, I think. Were going to meet tomorrow. For lunch.”

Magnus lifted a delicate, sparkled eyebrow. “I asked how he was, not the story of your love life. Amazing how you assumed what you did though.”  
Jace squinted darkly at Magnus, as he pulled on a dark hat. Jace stood up, gathering his bags. “I’m leaving,” Jace said angrily.  
“I can see that,” Magnus replied, indifferent.  
“Don’t be such an asshole!”  
Magnus sat rigidly until he heard Jace leave, sighing in relief as the door slammed.  
He didn’t really get why he contended with such arrogant assholes. But it was Jace that kept him tethered, kept his feet on the ground.  
Magnus looked up as a green mug plopped down in front of him. Magnus’ nerves went haywire as Alec sat down across from him.  
“Hey,” greeted Alec warmly. “Had a domestic?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec works at City of Coffee, and Malec romance develops.

Alec watched the glittery stranger lean back in his chair, careful to avoid looking at how low his pants were. In winter. _They should really make laws on how low one could wear one's pants ___, Alec inwardly thought.  
Alec repeated his question.Well .Tried to anyways. It was rather hard when a very nice looking man was in front of you. "Did you have a fight? I mean, it's fine if you did, because then you might be free, and I think that your re-"  
The man threw back his head and laughed. For a second, Alec felt mortified, then laughed along when he realised that the man wasn't laughing at him.   
Alec nudged the cup towards the man.   
"For me?" he asked, and there was a hint of an accent that Alec couldn't place.   
Alec shrugged. "Yeah."   
"Oh. You don't know my name, do you?"  
"Nope."   
"I'm Magnus. Magnus Bane."   
Alec studied the tan stranger, regarding him carefully. Magnus was wearing a blazer without a shirt under neath, despite the weather. It did good things for his muscles though. His skin underneath looked warm and was honey coloured. _Kissable looking ___, Alec mused.  
A sharp blow to the back of his head brought him out of his thoughts.   
Alec cried out and looked behind him.   
It was Jocelyn, his boss. "Back to work, Lightwood," she said sternly. She smiled as she did so. "Now."  
Alec stood up, the chair scraping as he got up. _Sorry ___, Alec mouthed to Magnus.  
Magnus shrugged and settled in. For now, he would wait. As long as it would take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? Horrible?  
> Please leave me any ideas/comments/corrections below!  
> And, as always, if anyone wants to beta read my next chapter, help would be lovely!!!  
> THANKS FOR COMING BY!   
> Rainbow the Cat loves you!


	4. These Butterflies Won't Settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec calls Magnus with the phone number he found on a napkin, which Mangus had previously written his number on.

“O-oh um... I was calling for Magnus Bane. Hello. Is this Magnus?” asked Alec, wishing he had never called Magnus.  
“Oh. Hello. Um. This is Magnus. Yep.” Magnus wished he had never left his number, scrawled on a napkin at City of Coffee. It really wasn’t worth all this awkward tension.  
There was a silence at the other end, a muffling quiet that blanketed everything.  
“Sooo…” said Alec, his voice breaking the quiet.  
“Soooooooo.” replied Magnus. “What're you doing right now?”  
“Talking to you— oh wait that was stupid,” Alec laughed. “ I'm at home.”  
Magnus felt a smile lifting at the corners of his lips. “Same. I mean, I'm at home too. My cat is sleeping on my head. Which isn't all that strange....”  
“I love cats, never thought you'd be a cat person though. More like… A narwhale person.”  
“Narwhals? Really?”  
Magnus smiled again as he heard Alec giggle- wait, was that right? Did guys giggle?  
“I love cats. Most of the time. Except when my cat is acting as though he's possessed by Satan,” Magnus said. He ran his hand through his hair- no, sorry, through Chairman Meow’s fur.  
“ What an interesting thing to say. Well, I'd love to meet your cat one day.”  
“You could. I mean. You could drop by. If you wanted to.”  
Alec suddenly felt courageous. Throw yourself off a cliff courageous. “O-oh... I would like that. Y-you know, we should do something.”  
“Like, drink coffee? Or, like, doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?”  
“Yes!” Alec practically shrieked into the phone. He immediately changed his tone. “That is, let me check my calendar.”  
Alec could feel a steady blush creeping up his neck as Magnus chuckled.  
“Is Friday night fine with you?” asked Magnus. “At six?”  
Alec tried to not let the butterflies in his stomach take over. “Yes, that’s a wonderful time.” He silently chided himself for sounding so damn _girly ___. "Where do you live?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to AdelaideScotts for helping me with this!! EVERYONE MOB TO HER PROFILE AND READ HER STORY: The Sun, the Moon =, and the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I swear by the Angel to write more!! Drop by 'Domestic Drabbles', for more Malec.  
> Oh, and drop by AdelaideScotts _The Sun, the Moon, and the Stars ___for some serious awesomeness.:)


End file.
